


West is Somewhere We All Plan to Go 一路向西

by akito_na



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Angst, Apocalypse, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_na/pseuds/akito_na
Summary: 这些日子里，天色红得诡异，空气中始终飘着挥之不去的硫磺味，烟尘在地平线翻飞。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线为Leonard McCoy/Jim Kirk，标题来自Robert Penn Warren。
> 
> 你也可以在随缘(http://www.mtslash.org/thread-216273-1-1.html)上面读到它。

这些日子里，天色红得诡异，空气中始终飘着挥之不去的硫磺味，烟尘在地平线翻飞。夕阳远远地挂在公路尽头，风声回响在旷野里。

Jim紧了紧背包的肩带，拖着沉重的脚步低头前行。深棕色的鞋面上结满了泥泞与血渍，乱糟糟的金发在风中狂舞。

还有四个小时天黑，Jim想着，四个小时。

一阵低沉的发动机轰鸣夹着金属的撞击声从风里传来，Jim瞬间睁大了眼睛，猛地向后回头望去，一辆黑色的吉普车摇摇晃晃地从半公里外飞速开来。

“嘿！！——”Jim转身迎着车前灯跑去，拼命伸展着手臂上下挥舞着，“嘿！！停车！！——”

黑色吉普却像是丝毫没有停下来的意思，依旧自顾自地向Jim冲来。Jim咬着牙站定在马路中间，不肯躲避。

终于在离Jim只有几米的地方，吉普车停下了脚步。Jim连忙冲上前去，却隔着窗户看见一个黑洞洞的枪口正对着自己。

Jim下意识地向后退了几步，举起双手以示和平。

车窗慢慢摇下，手枪枪口始终没有离开过Jim的方向。司机是个男人，满脸的络腮胡把下巴挡住。

“你要干什么？”男人开口，声音沙哑，像是许久未曾说过话。

“介意捎我一程吗？”Jim耸耸肩，装作漫不经心的样子。

男人没有说话，怀疑的眼神将Jim死死钉在原地。Jim无奈地闭上眼睛，长长地叹了一口气，尽量让姿态放松下来，最大程度地让六英尺的身高不构成威胁。

“求你了。”Jim低下头，轻声说。

男人犹豫了，“给我看你的脖子。”他挥了挥手里的枪，示意Jim把围巾摘下。

Jim顺从地从颈间扯下围巾，露出一段光滑的脖颈。他用左手扯了扯T恤领子，露出一片锁骨，接着右边。

男人点点头，枪口稍微放松了一点。

“你呢？”Jim问。

男人伸手将衬衫扣子多解了一颗，将脖子暴露在空气中，却没有再说什么。

Jim站在原地可怜兮兮地望着他。 

男人最终叹了口气，“上车，在我改变主意之前。” 

Jim连忙绕到副驾驶座旁，咬紧嘴唇，脸上的笑容几乎快要藏不住。他打开车门坐进去，拘谨地微笑着，朝男人点头致意。 

“Jim Kirk。” 

“McCoy。”男人生硬地说着，转动钥匙点火发车，像是打算让这段对话就此为止。但半晌之后还是补上了一句，“Leonard McCoy。”

 “谢了。”Jim笑笑。

McCoy点点头，没有再说什么，手枪依旧放在离方向盘不到十厘米的地方。

“你打算去什么地方？”Jim开口。

“西边。”

“酷。那么——”Jim笑了，漫不经心地拖长了尾音，直到McCoy侧头看着他时才暗示性地舔了舔嘴唇，夕阳的余晖在他冰蓝色的眼珠里闪动着，“你想要我怎么付车费？”

McCoy瞧了Jim一眼，嘴唇抿成一条僵硬的直线，神情紧绷。半晌，他开口。

“什么都不要。”

*

没人说得清那究竟是什么，一切都发生得太快了。Jim终于从废墟里爬出来的那个晚上下着瓢泼大雨，污浊的酸雨滴在皮肤上一阵阵尖锐地刺痛。天空是某种诡异的蓝绿色，像粘稠而深邃的湖面，偶尔被闪电劈开。

Pike死了。Gaila也是。Jim低头看着自己几近磨烂的十根指头，雨水顺着发梢落下，小腿处有一道撕裂的见骨血口，血污混杂着泥浆渗进伤口里，疼得将近麻木。他自虐似地握紧拳头，松开，再次握紧。

这就是他剩下的全部家当了。

*

这些日子里，地球的自转速度一天天地逐渐减慢，不知不觉间一天被延长成了三十多个小时。白日骄阳似火，黑夜阴森恐怖。雨水腐蚀了所有的信号发射塔，地震与海啸从未停止过他们的脚步。死亡变得司空见惯，路边的尸体们被扒得精光，每一寸衣物都被用来抵挡黑夜的漫长。

紧接着，瘟疫悄然降临。

黑色的纹路从心脏一路蔓延开来，密密麻麻的网状血管缠上喉咙。那些失去痛觉的行尸走肉们肆无忌惮且力大无穷。他们像发了狂似地撕咬大叫，无比饥渴地将牙齿嵌进一切鲜活的血肉中。病毒通过血液感染，少则一周，多则半月。肾上腺素燃尽的那一刻便像被剪短了扯线的木偶，轰然倒地死亡。

上帝一言不发。

*

McCoy紧紧握住方向盘，从不让Jim靠近半步。他们在McCoy决定出发时出发，在McCoy决定停下时停下。夜晚睡在车厢里，Jim蜷缩在塞满杂物充当仓库的车后座上，McCoy挤在狭小的车前椅。McCoy的手枪就藏在枕头底下，车钥匙紧紧地裹在怀里。Jim没有告诉他自己十六岁那年就会用电线点火发车了，何必呢。

第三天的早晨，Jim迷迷糊糊地被McCoy摇醒。他们停在河岸旁，太阳低悬在半空中。车外已经有些热了，温度逐渐回升着。

“刮胡刀借我用用。”McCoy说。

这是三天来McCoy第一次开口向Jim索要些什么东西。Jim闭着眼睛从背包里摸索出一把老式的折叠刮胡刀递了过去。刀子是Brian的，刀刃有些钝了。冰凉的匕首就藏在背包一侧，她可比那老旧的刮胡刀锋利多了。

Jim等待着对方下一步的行动，而McCoy却只是简单地接过了刮胡刀，低声嘟囔着“谢了”。Jim握着匕首的左手放松下来，翻了个身准备继续睡去，却忽然被McCoy拽着手臂拉下车后座。

“你也一起来。”

Jim打了个哈欠，老大不情愿地被McCoy一路拽到河岸旁。他看着黑发的男人蹲下来舀了点水倒进两根试管里。一支液体变成了红色，另一支还是透明。不论这代表了什么，Jim猜大概是些好现象。因为McCoy下一秒转过头来朝Jim说，“洗吧，这水没问题。”

Jim笑了笑，“你是个科学家还是什么别的的？生物学家？医生？”

最后那个单词让McCoy的表情有一闪而过的僵硬，可他没有回答Jim的问题，而是径直走到十来米开外，脱掉衣服飞快地洗了个澡。

Jim耸耸肩，踢掉靴子扯下衣服，一头扎进了河里。

河水不太清，但也没有刺鼻的恶臭或是尖锐的灼烧感。Jim埋头进水里，头也不回地朝对岸游去，肩膀在水花间若隐若现。McCoy借着水面的倒影仔细地刮着胡子，金属刀刃贴着胡茬刷刷作响。

五六个来回之后，Jim终于放慢了游泳的速度。他从水里冒出个湿漉漉的脑袋，伸出手来将湿发向后梳去。McCoy已经穿好衣服站在河边，双手交叉在胸前，不耐烦地等待着。他结实的胸膛裹在半湿的背心里，胡须被全部剃掉，露出光洁的下巴与沾满水珠的脖颈。

Jim吹了个口哨。

“你打扮打扮还真漂亮。”

“滚开，小子。” McCoy不耐烦地说。

“悉听尊便， _医生大人_ 。”


	2. Chapter 2

可能是错觉，但黑夜似乎正变得越来越漫长。他们清晨上路，傍晚休息，鲜少在黑夜里外出活动。你永远不知道暗处究竟有什么生物在游荡徘徊。

有时夜晚过于漫长，Jim从噩梦中惊醒，百无聊赖地坐起身来，将额头枕在冰凉的玻璃窗上。夜晚的寒气让窗内结了一层薄薄的水雾，Jim伸出手指在车窗上涂涂抹抹，空出一小块玻璃可以看见整片的星光，璀璨无比，美得像是灾祸从未发生。

那些夜晚McCoy清醒地躺在车前座的窄小空位上，闭上双眼，聆听着手指划过潮湿的玻璃。

白天里他的一只手搭在方向盘上，另一只随意地穿过黑发梳到脑后。Jim坐在副驾驶座上叽叽喳喳。McCoy很肯定那小子口中80%的故事都是胡编乱造的。在田纳西州被奉为神明显圣的五彩野鸡，又或是明尼苏达里从冰雪中死而复生的苍老妇人。

有时太阳烘烤得车内热气蒸腾，Jim迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，半梦半醒间盯着McCoy沉默的侧脸。McCoy左手无名指上有一圈淡色的皮肤。McCoy几乎从不开口。

Jim闭上眼睛转过头去，想着他们其实像极了彼此。Jim用路人们的故事填满了交谈的空隙，全是些无关紧要的鸡毛蒜皮，掩藏着一切与自己有关得过去。Jim觉得McCoy大概看出来了，却只是任由Jim继续天马行空，从来没有拆穿他。

Jim对此感激无比。

*

他们时常在倒下的尸体旁停靠，幸运的话还能找到些有用的东西。路过密苏里州时，McCoy在一具幼小的身躯前猛踩刹车，抓起蓝色的医疗箱径直冲下了车门。Jim呆呆地站在一米开外，眼睁睁地看着McCoy将那些宝贵之至的救命药物一针针注进那个小女孩胸口里。

她还有呼吸，可最后已经没有什么是McCoy能做的了。

重新回到车上的两人脸色铁青，Jim没有说话，McCoy也没有。天色逐渐暗了下去，漫长的黑夜自他们头顶降临。

*

在俄克拉荷马州，一场猝不及防的暴雨将他们淋得浑身湿透。他们在简陋的避难所里裹着毯子升起火堆，雨声狂暴地击打在铁皮屋顶。McCoy低头检查着打火机里所剩无几的煤油，Jim却忽然一把抄起手枪来，朝他头顶连发两枪。

McCoy猛然将Jim摁在了地上，抓着他握枪的手腕往外一扭，瞬间脱臼。Jim的惨叫声伴随着背后轰然倒地的水花拍溅。那具攻击者的尸体仰面倒下，黑纹已经布满了整个喉咙；两道贯穿大脑的弹痕清晰无比，污浊的血水顷刻间被暴雨冲刷得一干二净。

当晚Jim熟睡在燃起的火堆旁，McCoy沉默地坐了一夜。第二天清晨他把车钥匙扔到Jim怀里，径直坐到副驾驶座上，倒头睡去。

*

某天晚上，Jim猛地睁开眼睛，全身僵硬地侧躺在后座里。他的第一反应是危险，有些什么细微的响动把他从睡梦中惊醒。心跳像是忽然提到了嗓子眼，血管的涌动声在耳朵里犹如巨响。Jim强迫自己冷静下来，假装维持着睡梦中平稳的呼吸。他在毯子底慢慢地握住了匕首，手臂微微颤抖着。

一声粗重的喘息让Jim再次全身紧绷起来，伴随着前座传来的座椅吱呀声。车里的空气潮湿而又闷热，急促的呼吸声间还可以隐约分辨出湿润的响动。皮肤的摩擦声被布料掩盖得有些含糊，透过前座的空隙可以看见一小块盖住毛毯的身躯，布料上下飞速耸动着。

噢。

_噢。_

“需要帮手吗？（Need a hand?）”Jim轻笑，为自己俗气的双关语沾沾自喜。

McCoy震惊地僵在原地，响动戛然而止。

突然的安静的车厢让紊乱的呼吸与心跳声格外响亮。Jim躺在黑暗里，想象着丝绒一般的触感，愤怒通红的顶端从虎口间探出头来，珍珠似的前液顺着指缝滚下。

McCoy没有说话，Jim也没有。黑夜像是严冬的宁静湖面，冰层底下暗流汹涌。

粗糙的声音砸破冰面。

“滚开，小子。”

隔着毯子的湿润摩擦声再次响起。Jim一动不动地躺在那儿，安静地听着McCoy强压在喉间的咕哝呻吟。偶尔传来皮革座椅的吱呀声，布料耸动的节奏越来越猛烈，喘息声越来越急促。Jim咬住嘴唇，直到最后一声低沉闷吼，McCoy的动作僵硬了一瞬，随即整个放松下来，长长地呼吸着。

Jim一直等到McCoy的鼾声响起时才摸索着在毯子底解开了自己的裤子，舔湿了掌心向下伸去，握住的那几乎硬得发疼的玩意。高潮时眼前一片白光，他狠狠咬住自己的拳头，不去吵醒那个熟睡的身影。

*

日头开始逐渐西斜，正午的暑气消散了不少。他们把车停在新墨西哥一处废弃的加油站前。McCoy站在加油机旁边，试图在不引发小型爆炸的前提下从里头搞出仅剩的几壶柴油来。他只穿着牛仔裤与一件beastie boy的黑色T恤，这T恤有点小，大臂跟肩膀处被肌肉绷开了几道缝线。夹克被Jim拿去垫玻璃了，那小子围着便利店前门厚重的金属锁链转了三圈，随即绕到店后，从早已被打破的玻璃窗翻了进去。

屋里至少被洗劫过两三次，满室狼藉，尘土与碎玻璃撒了一地，冰箱与货架几乎被扫荡一空。Jim从柜台底下拖出一个将近散架的纸箱子，拿绳子捆捆勉强能用。他漫无目的打量着屋内的残羹剩屑，偶尔往箱子里扔进两双看上去还算干净的袜子，肥皂，过期杂志，半包香烟……货架上摆着吃剩两口的发霉面包，还有一个瘦瘦小小的干瘪苹果，看上去已经在这放了好几个月了，果皮皱皱巴巴。

Jim扔掉了面包，但是把苹果拿走了。

冰箱底露出方形塑料包装的一角，Jim眨眨眼，弯腰把它们抽出来——嗯？有趣。三个没开封的安全套。

Jim往门外看了一眼，McCoy还在暴躁地捣鼓着加油机，好像对它们怒视三十秒就能把柴油搞出来似的。他拍了拍包装袋上的灰尘，将它们塞进衬衫口袋里。

准备按原路爬窗返回前，Jim回头打量了下房间。有些什么被漏下来了，怪怪的。Jim皱起眉头再次环顾四周，那个货架倒下的角度太奇怪了。他走过去，费力地挪开笨重的铁架，接着掀开地上那团沾满灰尘与结块泥浆的防水布……

哈。头等奖。

地板陷进去一个大坑来，一箱完好的Dr.Pepper安静地躺在坑里。

抱着箱子走回吉普车的过程中，Jim笑得一脸灿烂无比，嘴角大大地咧着，额前的金发偶尔掉在右眼前，Jim摇摇头把它们甩开。

“冷静点，小子。”Jim哼着歌往后座放东西的时候McCoy朝他翻了个白眼，“这又不是啤酒。”

Jim的心情太好了，以至于甚至懒得跟他斗嘴，只是一屁股坐回到副驾上，径直拉开一罐饮料咕咚咕咚大喝一口。

温热的草莓甜味*在口腔里飞速扩散，糖分顺着血管一路蔓延到小腹，继而原路返回涌上喉咙，长长地打了个嗝。Jim的脑袋向后仰去，夸张地大声呻吟着，满足地在座椅上伸展着懒散的四肢。他的双腿大大地打开着，右脚搭在控制台上，左脚踩着地板，膝盖朝McCoy的方向弯去。

他的一只手还握着手里的饮料罐，另一只漫不经心地在大腿内侧摩擦着，掌心缓慢地抚过粗糙的牛仔布料。

McCoy发现自己目不转睛地盯着Jim完全暴露的喉咙曲线，那儿的皮肤光滑而白净，锁骨藏在衬衫领口里。Jim的姿态全然放松着，任由McCoy的眼神从躯干一路流连至被悠闲摩挲着的牛仔布料，顺着纹理慢慢缠上小腿。

抬眼一瞬间正巧被Jim捕捉到他偷看的目光，那双电流一般冰蓝的眼珠直直地盯着McCoy。

他猛地将眼神甩回到路面上，一言不发地转动车钥匙，打开引擎。Jim递过手中喝了一半的饮料，McCoy接过来时无意识地在那几根手指上流连多了两秒。粗糙的指尖擦过柔软的关节，爆裂出一阵细小电流般的酥酥麻麻。

他们迎着夕阳一路开去，谁也没有说话。车窗摇了下来，傍晚的狂风吹乱了Jim暗金色的头发，在血红的光线里闪闪发亮。Jim的手臂搭在摇下的车窗上，有一搭没一搭小口啜饮着手里过甜的温热饮料。狂风吹得宽大的衬衫领口翻飞不已，McCoy偶尔偷偷向右瞄去，Jim没有拆穿他，只是举起铝罐送至唇边，藏住了一抹狡黠的微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dr.Pepper没有草莓味，那是我编的。
> 
> *他们走的是美国66号公路。


	3. Chapter 3

“还要多久？”

McCoy不耐烦地问，他交叉手臂站在路旁，双眉紧紧皱起。Jim侧头从车子底探出脑袋来，朝他翻了个白眼。

“你知道这辆车简直是堆废铜烂铁了对吧？我的意思是，她能 _发动起来_ 都已经是个机械学奇迹了，更别说我现在手边完全没有合适的零部件来修理她。你该让我把路边的那台废车给拆了的。但是‘不，Jim，我们没有时间了’”Jim抬手在空气里打出引号，模仿着McCoy的话语，“‘不，Jim，除非你想晚上睡公路不然后座的破零件已经挤得够多了、‘不，Jim，那个脏兮兮的东西……’”

“好了好了，”McCoy举起双手作投降状，“你直接就告诉我怎么才能修好吧？”

Jim上下打量着瞧了McCoy一眼，决定暂时放他一马，“差不多能跑起来了，她还能替我们再撑一阵子（She still has a few tricks up her sleeve）。”Jim抬起手臂撑着底盘架，将自己推出车底，“但是下一次我要拆车的时候，一句话都不准说。”

Jim还躺在地上，满身大汗，牛仔裤松松垮垮地系在胯骨上，T恤下摆随着他的动作往上蹭起，露出一小截腹部的皮肤。McCoy盯着逐渐滑进腰带边缘的肌肉线条，移开视线。

“随便吧。”

Jim狡黠地笑了笑，向McCoy伸长了手臂。McCoy握住Jim的右手，正准备把他从地上拉起来，Jim却猛地一发力将他一把扯到了地上，两人滚作一团。

“你个小混蛋！”McCoy笑着骂道，仰面倒在了Jim身上，试图挣扎着找回平衡。Jim大笑，双手双脚地从背后缠上McCoy的四肢，将他牢牢地困在地上。McCoy在猛力挣脱的过程里眯了眯眼，手肘发力，对准Jim肋骨上的某点狠狠往后一砸。Jim吃痛的叫声只让他有那么一点点的愧疚感，不过嘿，如果打架不能耍阴招的话，当一个医生的乐趣又在哪里呢？

趁着Jim手臂松懈的一瞬，McCoy立刻翻过身来平压在他身上，双手钳住Jim不停挣扎的手腕。Jim咬住下唇，像虾米一样弓起身子，抬起右膝朝McCoy的小腹猛地一顶，McCoy仅剩的那一点愧疚感瞬间被抛到了九霄云外。他反手挣开McCoy桎梏的手腕，肩膀用力顶开，抱着McCoy就地滚了几圈，重新占了上风。

他们从柏油公路滚到了一旁的土地里，两个人都气喘吁吁的，满身尘土，胸膛剧烈起伏着。Jim跨坐在他身上，左手摁住他的手腕压在土地里，右手撑在McCoy的脑袋旁。McCoy的左手不知什么时候扶上了Jim的腰侧，掌心的热度像烙铁一样隔着T恤传来。

Jim低头望着他，气息紊乱而灼热，黏稠的蓝色融在他的双眼里。

McCoy的口腔忽然干得发燥。他咽了咽口水，Jim一动不动地盯着他的嘴唇。

“Jim。”McCoy试图让这名字听起来像个警告，可喊出口来的声音意外地沙哑。午后的阳光晒得人昏昏沉沉，浑身发烫。

“Leonard。”

Jim轻如呢喃的耳语像一束电流般直直地窜下McCoy的小腹，McCoy的呼吸瞬间一滞。下一秒，一双柔软干燥的嘴唇忽然堵住他所有要说的话语。McCoy下意识地张开嘴，朝Jim的下唇狠狠咬了一口。

他们把战场蔓延到了亲吻里，唇齿舌尖撕咬搏斗着。Jim吃痛地闷哼了一声，McCoy却翻身将他压在土地里，继续凌虐着Jim的嘴唇，直到那块柔软的肌肉肿胀疼痛着，被McCoy咬住向后拉扯。

“该死的，”McCoy恼怒地低吼着，手掌向下胡乱摸索着解开Jim牛仔裤的拉链。“该死的挑逗，”Jim在他身下难耐地呻吟着，帮着McCoy将自己的裤子褪到大腿中央，肿胀得愤怒通红的柱体在小腹底直直挺立着。

Jim试图伸手解开McCoy的裤子纽扣，却被McCoy推搡着一把翻过身来，脸颊重重地砸在土地上。“你永远不知道什么时候该住手，”McCoy的呼吸像火焰一样喷在他的耳边，Jim像被烫着一样往旁躲开，却被McCoy的手掌摁住脑袋压在土里，手指穿过柔软的金发紧握成拳，“你永远不知道！该死的挑逗！”

McCoy握着Jim的胯骨向后拽去，赤裸的臀部高高翘起。下一秒，火热的阴茎擦过Jim柔软的阴囊，沿着他的臀缝上下疯狂滑动着，冉冉流出的前液让一切动作变得滑腻而下流无比。Jim剧烈地喘息着，柱头每次擦过未经扩张的穴口时总是会让他忍不住倒吸一口冷气，细微的恐慌瞬间传遍全身。

“操……”Jim低声咒骂着，屈起手臂支撑在身体两侧，准备迎接第一记贯穿带来的撕裂般的疼痛。

疼痛从未降临。

取而代之的，McCoy伸手将Jim的大腿紧紧并拢在一起，粗鲁地挤进他的双腿间。Jim颤抖着呜咽出声，McCoy的十指像烧红的铁烙一样死死钳住他的大腿外侧，阴茎每一次活塞似的抽插都会擦过根部敏感的皮肤，将他撞得前后不停晃动着。

Jim伸出右手握紧了自己的阴茎，随着McCoy每一次的撞击而疯狂上下撸动着。前液全然不受控制地冉冉流出，让整个右手滑腻无比。Jim的T恤还穿在身上，牛仔裤也只褪到了膝盖顶，唯一露出的只有一片狼藉的大腿根部，被摩擦得发红的皮肤与顺着腿缝流下的双份前液。Jim喘息着夹紧了双腿，手指偶尔擦过那个不停操进窄小腿洞里的阴茎顶端，引来McCoy一声狂暴的低吼，猛地向前顶去。

潮湿燥热的空气让人几乎无法呼吸。McCoy的节奏开始紊乱，Jim在他的手掌包住自己右手时仰头大声呻吟着。他们的手指纠缠在一起，包裹着Jim濒临爆发的阴茎上下快速滑动。Jim无助地拼命摇着头，几近被感官逼到疯狂的边缘。一下，两下，三下。

Jim颤抖地射了出来，脑袋向后仰去，全身紧绷。McCoy猛地向前咬住Jim脖颈的肌肤，温热的精液喷洒在Jim不停抽搐的阴囊上。

“……操。”McCoy仍在剧烈喘息着，汗水浸透了衣服与发梢。Jim摇摇晃晃地支撑着不垮在原地，McCoy沾满精液的右手还在无意识地摩挲着Jim下腹的皮肤，将腥咸的液体涂抹开来。他伸出舌头，慢慢地舔过斜方肌上那两排发红的牙印，引得Jim在他身下颤抖不已。

“对……操……”Jim开口同意。

*

他们全身覆盖着唾液、泥土、汗水、与精液。上车前McCoy皱着眉头闻了闻自己的衣服，立刻嫌弃地转过头去。Jim大笑。

他们脱光了衣服挤在窄小的车后座上，共享着一张薄薄的小毯子。

*

“Bones，嘿，Bones。”

McCoy半梦半醒间被Jim吵醒，迷蒙地嘟囔着，“什么Bones？”

怀里的Jim耸耸肩，“外科医生，Sawbones嘛。更何况……唔……我不知道诶，我还蛮喜欢这根小骨头的。”Jim嬉皮笑脸地往后摸去，手指缠上McCoy疲软的阴茎。

McCoy朝他翻了个白眼，“你等着说这个梗等了多久了？”

“从我确定你以前是医生之后就一直想这么说一次了。”Jim点头承认。

McCoy叹了口气，“除了继续讲糟糕的黄色笑话之外你还有什么事吗？”

Jim轻笑，“我听说他们在亚利桑那北边建了个挺大的聚集点，我们这几天绕路开去那儿吧，我需要搞点车子的零件，顺便再看看有什么能换的。”

McCoy唔了一声，没有反对。


	4. Chapter 4

他们在亚利桑那北边的下一个幸存者聚集点停泊了下来，拿起布袋装满要交换的物品。这些聚集点都像极了某些史前时代的跳蚤市场，人们用最原始的方式以物换物，一把小刀换三块面包，两件夹克换一桶柴油。

Jim拿一罐Dr.Pepper换来了十发子弹，McCoy目瞪口呆。

今天的天气不错，空气百年难得一遇地清爽干净。McCoy提着布袋站在一旁，看Jim为了一个火花塞跟那个印第安人唠叨了十多分钟。他惊讶地发现自己——以一种扭曲、诡异、超现实的角度——心情很好。他漫无目的地环顾着四周，Jim正巧转过头来，瞪大了眼睛看着他。

“干嘛？”McCoy开口。

“你在笑。”Jim眨眨眼，像是一时接受了太多信息，大脑无法及时处理。

McCoy努力板起脸来，“不关你事。”

Jim仰头大笑，手臂搭上他的肩头。McCoy发现自己板脸的任务彻底失败，他笑着摇摇头，任由Jim的手臂亲昵地横跨在他肩膀上，一路保持着这个动作。

然而紧接着，Jim全身僵硬地愣在原地，脸色瞬间苍白无比。McCoy顺着他的眼神望去，一个女人，棕色的长发扎成一团绑在脑后，打扮与其他所有幸存者一般别无二致。她的眼睛大睁，死死地盯着Jim，脸上的表情活像见了鬼。

下一秒，那女人忽然冲上前来，怒吼着一记右钩拳将Jim打翻在地。她扑倒在他身上，狂暴地一拳又一拳狠狠揍去，愤怒如火焰一般在她眼睛里爆裂燃烧着。Jim却丝毫没有还手的意思，只努力地试图抬手挡开攻击，护住自己的脑袋。

在McCoy反应过来之前，一道匕首的银光忽然闪过。

* 

“停！！” 

McCoy大吼，眼前愤怒得一片通红——字面意义上的。Jim嘶声惨叫，血液猛地从侧腹的伤口喷涌而出。Jim挣扎着抬手挡下一轮攻击，手臂瞬间鲜血淋漓。那女人的下一刀径直朝Jim的喉咙捅去，手腕却在半空中被McCoy一把拽住往后一拉，整个身子失去平衡，跌坐在地上。

她朝Jim狠狠踹去，坚硬的靴底嵌进带血的皮肉，疼得Jim在满是尘土的地面上尖叫抽搐。

“我说操他妈的停！”McCoy狂怒着提高了音量。她猛然抬头，正对上一把顶着她额头的冰冷枪口。

“把刀子扔下。”McCoy开口。女人却一动不动，依旧死死地盯着McCoy。“扔下！马上！”McCoy往前踏了一步，枪口顶住额头发力，逼着她向后仰去。

刀刃砸地的那一刻McCoy立刻将它踢离女人手边。他举着枪，转头飞快地检查了一下Jim的伤口。“Jim！Jim！看着我！我现在需要你把衣服撕开，用力摁住这个伤口！嘿！看着我！你能做到的对吗？没事的，你会没事的。”Jim点点头，咬着牙奋力撕开被毁掉的T恤，却仍旧忍不住在那块布料摁进伤口时溢出一声痛苦的咆哮。

“又给自己找个了 _男朋友_ 是吗，Kirk？”女人慢慢从地上站起来，扭头往地上吐了一口带血的清痰， “又在那儿四处眨眨眼睛撅撅嘴，摆出那副人畜无害的小模样！你打算什么时候告诉他你是怎么对待那些被你利用完的人们的？在吸完他们的老二之后！你操他妈的杀了他们！你操他妈的杀了Brian！”

女人最后的几句话几乎是尖叫着吼出来的，伴随着凌厉的哭腔。Jim脸色苍白，试图捂着伤口坐起身来。McCoy皱眉盯着她的脸，却看见她眼眶发红，歇斯底里地大笑着，“噢——你的这个新男友，他还不知道自己会落得个什么下场，是吗？他还不知道你操他妈的把Brian推下了悬崖！！是吗！！”

“那是个意外！！”Jim失控地大喊，在整件事情发生后第一次开口。

怒火再次从女人眼中冉冉升起，McCoy一步踏到了Jim身前，枪口对准她的心脏。

“我建议你离开。”McCoy低声威胁道。

女人死盯着McCoy，恶毒地开口，“你会后悔的。”她说，咬牙切齿，声音里浸满了腐烂的毒液，“在他割掉你的喉咙，把你榨剩最后一滴血的时候，你会后悔的。”McCoy毫不动摇地直盯着她的双眼，枪口一动不动。那女人看了看Jim，又看了看McCoy，最终只能愤怒不甘地大吼了一声“操！！——”，随即慢慢转身退后，临走前还不停地回头瞪视，眼神像是要将他俩生吞活剥。

Jim依旧脸色苍白地坐在地上，暗红的血液浸满了颤抖的双手。McCoy站在他身前一动不动，背影紧绷得像块石头。


	5. Chapter 5

Jim还算幸运，刀口不深，没有伤到重要器官。McCoy一言不发地搀扶着他回到车上，咬牙撕开最后一件干净的T恤替他包扎伤口。

“Bones......”Jim犹豫地开口，那个愚蠢的昵称让McCoy的心跳瞬间漏了一拍，像一记响亮得耳光狠狠打在他脸上。

“闭嘴。”McCoy用力地扯紧了绷带末端，疼得Jim青筋暴起。

“可是......”

“我说闭嘴你听不懂吗！”

Jim啪地闭起嘴巴，僵硬地躺在狭窄的后座上，任由McCoy用仅有的一点点医疗用品给每一道伤口消毒缝合。医生脸色铁青，手上的动作冷漠而高效。

肾上腺素的消退使得撕裂般的疼痛逐渐显形，在McCoy处理完最后一道伤口时，Jim已经疼得满脸苍白如雪，全身轻轻颤抖着。豆大的冷汗爬满额头，手指深陷进掌心里。他的嘴唇已经被自己咬出血来，可Jim还是硬生生吞下了一口铁腥的唾液，一声不吭。

McCoy的表情软化了一点，他犹豫了片刻，最终还是从箱子底找出一个棕色的透明小药罐来，里头还剩四颗白色的药片。McCoy倒出一颗来，掰了半片递给Jim。

Jim伸出颤抖的右手接过，依旧没有说话。现在的他不敢信任自己的声音，生怕一开口发出来的都是惨痛的哀嚎与尖叫。

苦涩的药剂在舌尖蔓延，Jim用干燥的口腔硬吞下药片。他们沉默地挤在窄小的后座上，等待着止疼药慢慢生效。半颗只够让疼痛勉强压到能够忍受的地步，然而这些日子里是比黄金更为珍贵的存在，小小一片就能换来大半月的口粮。

“她说的是真的吗？”半晌，McCoy开口，直盯着Jim的双眼。

“Bones......”

“回答我的问题。”McCoy打断他，音量微微加大，“以及别那么叫我了！”

Jim看上去像有人一拳打在他伤口上，他咬咬牙，最终还是没有抗议，只是脸色苍白地点点头，“好的。”

“她说的是真的吗？”McCoy又问了一遍。

“......一部分是。”

“解释。”McCoy冷冷地说。

“我......”Jim开口，却又卡在那儿，不知道该怎么继续。McCoy的眼神依旧冷若冰霜，苦涩再次泛上Jim的喉咙，他最终长长地叹了一口气，重新开口。

“一切开始的那一天，我第一次带Gaila——我女朋友——回去见我养父。”

McCoy的眼神闪动了一下，但没有说什么。

“那时我们在吃晚饭，Pike，我养父把我拉到厨房准备说些什么，然而下一秒整个世界忽然爆炸开来。我不知道那是什么。陨石？地震？海啸？总之整栋大楼就这样毫无预兆地毁于一旦。我记得火焰和碎玻璃，还有不停砸下来的巨大石块，到处都是人们的尖叫声。”

“我很幸运，墙角的石板刚好在我头顶架出一个空隙，没有把我的脑袋砸破。”Jim苦笑，那声音更像呜咽，一丝幽默都不带在里头，“但是他，等我醒过来的时候Pike就这样被一根钢筋钉在那儿，一动不动，到处都是血。”Jim的脑袋往后靠去，目光呆滞地望着车顶某个虚构的小点，“他那时候还活着，可我什么都做不了。他就这么看着我，一点点把血流光。”

“后来我看到了Gaila。Gaila的一只手。她的身子被压在一块大石板下头，砸了个粉碎。”

“我们那一片毁得特别严重，几乎把一整座城市都给抹干净了。等我终于爬出来的时候不知道过了多久。周围一片死寂。我全身上下一无所有。没有水，没有食物，腿上还受了伤。爬出去已经用光我全部力气，我躺在那儿，以为自己死定了。”

“后来我昏了过去，再次醒过来的时候天已经亮了。我发着高烧，迷迷糊糊地看见两个人影在废墟上活动……”

McCoy的姿势紧绷了起来，Jim点点头。

“对......就是他们俩。她叫Seria，今天你看到的那个人。Brian是她哥哥。他们在废墟里刨找着有用的东西。而那一刻我知道这就是我最后的希望了。如果我没法说服他们收留我，下场就只有死路一条。”

“他们开着一辆跑车！”Jim挤出几声破碎的苦笑，“一辆天杀的 _红色敞篷跑车_ ！在那个环境里简直像上帝开了个糟烂玩笑。”

“我冲过去，跪在地上求他们帮帮我，我需要活下去，让我做什么都可以。”

“Seria……那个妹妹，我看得出来她根本不想理我。我想她打从一开始就讨厌我。她已经准备走了，一只脚都已经迈进车门。可是Brian……”

Jim咽了咽口水，朝McCoy望了一眼，又飞快地把视线移开。

“Brian把我留下了。在身体恢复之前，我用……‘某些方法’来支付车费。”

McCoy的脸色阴沉得发青，Jim耸耸肩，“其实也没那么糟。通常只不过是些口交或是手活而已。Brian不算太粗暴，我也恢复得很快，到后来就可以自己找食物了。可我还是跟他们待在一起。”

“我想说服他们去西边，可他们只想一路往北走。那时候信号发射塔还没有被完全腐蚀，广播里说人们在芝加哥建起了临时避难所。食物、药品、水源。”

McCoy也是这么听说的。然而事实证明他错了。等McCoy赶到芝加哥的时候，那儿满地都是黑纹遍布的腐烂尸体。彼时的人们还不知道瘟疫的可怕，只是下意识地抱团取暖，让病毒肆无忌惮地能够在人群里爆发。

“我们在芝加哥城外吵了起来。Seria极力反对往西走的提议。我想她恨我，甚至在Brian出事之前就早已恨我入骨。我们吵得几乎要动起手来，然而下一秒我忽然被砸晕过去，醒来的时候绑在了后备箱里。”

“后来我趁Seria去找食物的时候逃了出去，可半路又折回来了。我需要那辆车……”

“你杀了Brian？”McCoy问。

“我没有！”Jim喊叫，“那是个意外！我发誓我真的只是需要那辆车而已！我以为我把他打晕了！我把车里所有的东西都留给了他！可是等我开走的时候他突然跳进车里掐住我的喉咙！”Jim深深地吸了一口气，声音颤抖着，“那时候天还是黑的。一切都发生得太快了，我看不见也听不见，完全没有办法抓住方向盘，车子就这么往悬崖边一路冲过去……”

“我在最后那刻跳出来了，可是Brian……”

“……”

“我发誓……我真的只是需要那辆车而已……”几声破碎的苦笑从他喉咙溢出，Jim抬起手臂挡住眼睛，慢慢地摇着头，“我发誓……”

“为什么？”McCoy突然开口，Jim放下手臂眨眨眼，不理解他的问题。

“为什么一定是西边？”McCoy问。

哈。终于问到了。这不就是那个价值连城的关键问题吗？Jim眼眶红红地躺在那儿，望着McCoy的双眼。

“你知道星舰计划吗？”Jim轻声说。

McCoy睁大了双眼，“我以为那只是……”

“不，”Jim摇摇头，“那不是谣言。这计划早在五十年前就开始实施了。他们在旧金山建了艘天杀的 _宇宙飞船_ ，就是怕这样的一天会发生。末日降临，人类灭绝。”

“Pike小时候就被选进了这个计划里，但我猜他从来没有真正觉得过这事会派上用场。可嘿，谁知道呢？瞧瞧我们现在。”Jim面无表情地耸耸肩。“他临死前把登舰密码告诉了我，这意味着那艘飞船上有一个我的座位。我猜他们最终会飞去哪个早已经建好的外星殖民地，这是唯一一个活着离开地球的机会。”

“这是最后一个机会。”

他们谁都没有再说一句话。

*

大概是吗啡的作用，Jim在某个时刻睡了过去，再次醒来时天已经快黑了，透过车窗可以看见McCoy僵硬地倚靠在车门旁。幽暗的光线中闪着香烟燃烧的一点橘黄色光亮，McCoy长长地吸了一口，缭绕的白气飘散在空气中。

“我以为你戒烟很久了。”Jim平静地说。他抓着车门爬下吉普，伤口仍在隐隐作痛。

“想不到比天启更适合重拾坏习惯的时机了。”McCoy瞧了他一眼，但还是伸手把香烟摁灭，小心翼翼地将剩下半根装回到烟盒里。

沉默再次在两人间漫长地延伸着。McCoy低头盯着马路，Jim凝望着他的侧脸，不知道该从哪开始说起。

半晌，McCoy叹了口气。

“你该直接告诉我的。”他抬起头倚靠在了车子上，就这么细微的一个动作像是忽然抽光了他所有的力气，McCoy僵硬的姿态一点点松懈下来，愤怒顺着脊背慢慢流走，连同其他所有的情绪一起。McCoy听起来突然累极了，筋疲力尽。“你该直接告诉我说你要去旧金山的。没必要用那些‘方法’……‘车费’来说服我的。”

“什么？不是！”Jim震惊地瞪大了双眼，“不是这样！”

“第一天见面那时我就说过，”McCoy继续开口，“什么都不要。你难道听不懂吗？”

“你知道不是这样的！”Jim激动地喊叫，猛地向前跨步抓住McCoy的肩膀，然而突然扯动的伤口让他瞬间疼得嘶声抽气。

McCoy犹豫了一瞬，但终究也只是摇摇头，疲惫地将脑袋靠回在车窗上。

“我现在什么都不知道。Jim，我觉得我该……”

Jim向前倾去，试图用嘴堵住一切McCoy还没说出口的话语。McCoy侧过头去躲闪着Jim的亲吻，Jim的双唇却一路穷追不舍。McCoy放任自己在那个过分温柔的吻里沉溺多了几秒，随即慢慢推开他。

“Jim……”

Jim绝望地抓住他的衣袖，像是紧紧握住最后一根稻草。“求你了，现在先别想那么多。跟我去旧金山好吗？我们可以一起上那艘飞船的！你是个医生，他们肯定需要一个医生的。而且就算他们不让，我也一定能想办法把你偷渡进去的！我……”

“Jim，你知道这没可能的。”McCoy闭上眼睛，平静地打断他，“我觉得我该走了。”

“Bones……”

Jim慢慢松开抓着他衣袖的双手，低头盯着自己的鞋尖，死死地握紧拳头。McCoy苦笑一声，喉咙里像是突然哽住了肿块，声音沙哑而哽咽。Jim固执地一动不动。McCoy的手掌抬起，轻轻抚摸着Jim的左脸，指腹划过点点的潮意。Jim忍不住闭上眼睛，歪头倚进这最后一丝温柔的触碰里。

“再见了，Jim。”McCoy轻声说，“祝你好运。”

*

Jim不知道自己在寒风中究竟站了多久，等他意识到这一点时手脚已经冰冷得几近麻木，伤口尖锐地疼痛着，背包安静地躺在他脚边。

天色已经全部黑下来了，唯有几百米外的聚集点还有些微的火光。Jim机械地穿上夹克朝那走去，双手伸进口袋里，却猛地被指尖触到的硬物吓了一跳。

McCoy不知道什么时候把药瓶塞进了Jim的夹克里。三颗半吗啡，静静地躺在棕色的玻璃罐内。


	6. Chapter 6

把Leonard McCoy说成个普通的悲观主义者，就像把大峡谷说成个小水沟一样的轻描淡写。

Leonard McCoy，男，32岁。出生于乔治亚州玛瑞埃塔市，密西西比大学医学院毕业，论文《有关神经移植与轴突路径的研究》曾获特别嘉奖。与Pamela McCoy（前Pamela Branch）育有一女。中度控制狂，重度恐飞症患者，“万一……就……”最早情况代言人，优秀童子军。

他的心理医生告诉他，这就是为什么McCoy是个天杀的棒极了的外科医生。他永远能先人一步地看到手术里可能出现的最糟情况，也永远能做好最充足的准备去面对它们。哪怕这意味着不眠不休寻找出路，在诊室冷硬的木头椅上睡了整整一周。

这也是为什么他的婚姻最终成了一段彻头彻尾的大灾难。

那天是凌晨三点，McCoy刚从医院回来。他还记得Pamela平静地坐在厨房里，棕色的卷发披散下来。餐桌上摆着两张纸，Pamela眼眶红红的，像是哭了一整个晚上，然而此刻却不喊不闹，只是平静地看着他。

McCoy同意了所有的条款，甚至还多添了几条，几乎把整个星球拱手让人。从那天起他工资的三分之二成了Joanna的赡养费与信托金，另外三分之一被用来买下足够毒死自己肝脏十五回的波本威士忌，然而每晚却始终只敢倒出三指高的棕色液体，从不多喝一口。

这些年的医学训练被刻进了骨子里，McCoy比谁都要深知酒精成瘾的可怕性。然而有些晚上他无比清醒地望着徒然四壁的窄小公寓，深深质疑着理智的重要性。另一些晚上他把厚重的酒瓶摆在面前，认真地考虑着是否该一口气灌下去。

他没有。

*

事情发生的那天是个周末，Joanna在冲上吉普车的过程中一路惊恐地尖叫着，尖锐的金属划伤了她的手臂。药箱与应急包裹在后座底下，连带着足以支撑半月的食物与清水。McCoy从没有那么感激过紧张多疑的自己。

他们一路开回城里，火光与爆炸声充盈了整个视野。他在那片曾是Pamela家的废墟前单膝跪下，紧紧抱住大哭不止的女儿。

“没事了，”McCoy将她搂在怀里，一遍遍哽咽着轻声安抚。Joanna稚嫩的手臂抱紧他的脖子，幼小的身躯抖得像片风中落叶，“没事了，我在这儿，没事了，一切都会好起来的。”

一切没有。

*

他该对Joanna手臂上的伤口多留一点心的。

*

八年前，Leonard McCoy站在垂死父亲的病床前，亲手拔掉了生命维持器。

八年后，Leonard McCoy闭上眼睛，将一颗子弹送进了女儿的大脑里。

他有时觉得希波克拉底誓言像极了个笑话。

他的宝贝女儿已经死了，早在三周前她开始疯了似地攻击McCoy的那一刻起就已经死透了。这三周来他拼命维持存活的不过是一具行尸走肉，面容憎狞可怕，血水满颊。

他在Joanna的脸颊开始腐烂的那天叩响了扳机。她的脑袋重重地垂了下去，McCoy冲到一旁疯狂呕吐，直到最后胃袋里空空如也地抽搐着，眼泪胆汁咳嗽鼻涕一塌糊涂。McCoy躺在沾满血污与呕吐物的土地旁，认真思考着下一颗子弹是否应该打进自己脑子里。

他没有。

*

上一个搭便车的人试图在深夜里割断McCoy的喉咙，他的颈侧至今仍有一道淡白的疤痕。McCoy将那人压在车窗上，手枪直直地抵着后脑。肾上腺素在血管里剧烈燃烧着，握枪的手指瑟瑟发抖。

那人自称Tobby。Tobby不停地哭泣哀求。

他想杀了那人。但他没有。取而代之地将那人赶出了车厢，黑夜寒冷而漫长。

Tobby的身影在后视镜里逐渐远去，直到最后成了个模糊的小黑点。有一瞬间McCoy几乎觉得有些后悔。也许他该掉转车头重新邀请那人回到车上。也许他该在下一次有人试图拿起刀子时假装熟睡不醒。又也许McCoy只是累了，很累很累。也许这对他们两人都好些。也许他该开着车子径直冲下悬崖。

他没有。

*

再后来，Jim站在枪口前，可怜兮兮地望着他说，“求你了。”

他在芝加哥城外遇到了那小子。风尘仆仆，伤痕满面，全身里闪烁着大写的“麻烦”，像座该死的霓虹灯塔，二十里外就能看得一清二楚。

McCoy叹了口气。

*

Jim藏着些什么，McCoy敢肯定。他滔滔不绝地讲着些光怪陆离的传闻轶事，却绝口不提在芝加哥城之前究竟发生了什么事情。有些夜晚Jim的呼吸平稳而舒缓，McCoy神经紧绷地躺在车前座上，随时等待着Jim一把翻身过来，将匕首捅进他的心脏里。

另一些夜晚他听见Jim挣扎着从噩梦中惊醒，熙熙娑娑地坐起身来，百无聊赖地涂抹着玻璃窗上的冰凉水雾。

那些夜里McCoy允许自己闭上眼睛，放松下来，与那个金发的男孩一同哀悼逝去的生灵。

*

刚踏进俄克拉荷马时，Jim修好了后座那个麻烦的门把手。十公里后，Jim搞定了引擎偶尔的莫名吱呀声。三十公里后，Jim歪着头张着嘴睡了过去，口水顺着嘴角流下。正午的太阳烘烤得车厢像个酷热无比的金属刑房，McCoy抹了一把额头的热汗，最终还是伸手打开了Jim刚刚修好的空调系统。温凉的气流不一会儿就吹干了汗湿的T恤，Jim在睡梦中幸福地嘟囔了两声，脑袋一歪睡得更沉。

车子在新墨西哥与亚利桑那的边界熄了火，事情朝某个方向狂奔过去。McCoy发现自己越来越不愿去思考Jim到底藏起了什么秘密。该死的，这些日子里谁的衣柜里没有些骷髅架呢？McCoy的心情很好。以一种扭曲、诡异、超现实的角度，心情很好。他们离海岸还有不到四百公里的路程，Jim坐在他身旁，有一搭没一搭地唱着些走调的摇滚。有生以来的第一次，McCoy告诉自己别去想那么多，没事了，一切都会好起来的。

他这么做了。

然后一切就径直打包滚进了地狱。

*

离开的那晚McCoy忍不住盯着后视镜里逐渐远去的身影，想着那个小黑点像极了Tobby。

McCoy想要愤怒，或是悲伤，想要一拳打在Jim脸上，质问他如果没有遇见Seria，Jim是不是从来没有打算过跟自己坦白真相？是不是只会在某个夜里悄然离去，头也不回地离开这里？McCoy想要大喊，头也不回地跑进黑夜里。他想要忘记这一切，发自内心地相信Jim的话语。他想要离开，想要留下，想要死死抓住最后一根稻草。

他没有。

取而代之的，他一路朝西开去。


	7. Chapter 7

就像其他所有的谣言一样，这是错的。西边并没有更好一些。

吉普车已经彻底报废了。那个老姑娘在风烛残年中咬牙支撑了那么久，终于在海岸线映入眼帘的一刻溘然长逝。食物与药品已经剩得不多了，子弹还有十来发。McCoy将所有东西一股脑塞进了布包里，徒步向海滩走去。

潮湿的海风径直打在脸上，吹得外套猎猎作响。McCoy舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，尝到了大海苦涩的咸腥味。太阳烘烤着大地，天色灰得发紫。浪花是一阵阵粘稠的土黄色泡沫，沙滩一片黑石嶙峋。不远处零星分布着几间废弃的避难所，如今早已人去楼空。大概曾几何时这地方还不算太糟，只是现在已经太晚了。

西边，McCoy喃喃自语着。他的后背紧绷，双腿累得发疼。柔软的布包砸在石头上发出一声沉闷的咚响，McCoy曲膝坐下，脱掉了身上的夹克。

就是这里了。

*

大部分时间里，McCoy靠在石头旁昏昏欲睡。太阳照得人身上发暖，海浪带着催眠的节奏，潮涨潮落，潮落潮涨。

有时半梦半醒间他总觉得自己回到了路上，迎着夕阳一路开去。傍晚的狂风吹乱了Jim暗金色的头发，McCoy偶尔偷偷向右瞄去，正巧迎上一个狡黠的微笑。

*

第三天的时候，McCoy猛地从思绪中惊醒。他一定是在某个时刻走神了，下一秒引擎的轰鸣声忽然近在咫尺。McCoy震惊地看着那辆摩托疯了似地朝他的方向冲来；停车的那一刻，某个熟悉的身影从车背连滚带爬地摔下黑石遍布的沙滩。McCoy立刻下意识地抓起所剩无几的医药包，朝Jim冲过去。

“操！！”McCoy慌乱地跪在他身旁，把挣扎着起身的Jim摁回在地上，飞快地检查着他的伤口。缝线被再次挣开了，但又被人重新粗糙地缝合过一遍，外侧有些发炎。Jim的身上比上次多添了好几道淤青与伤口，脸色因为失血与疼痛而苍白不已，躺在地上全身发抖，冷汗湿透了发梢。

“该死的！Jim！你他妈的到底干了些什么！”McCoy坐在碎石遍布的沙滩上，从背后抱起Jim，将他发冷的身子紧紧圈在自己怀里。Jim虚弱地抓着McCoy的衣袖，任由他把最后一针消炎药注进自己的血管里。McCoy接着伸手摸索着他留在Jim夹克中的药罐，然而口袋里空空荡荡的一无所有。

“Jim，你到底干了什么？！哪些该死的止疼药在哪？！”McCoy慌乱地发问，Jim不会有事的，伤口不深，发炎也没有严重到致命的地步。可这场景太熟悉了，McCoy忍不住将怀中冷得发抖的身躯抱得更紧。不能是Jim，哦上帝，求你了，不能是Jim。

“拿它们换了车子，”Jim向后倚靠进那个温暖的怀抱里，颤抖着开口。McCoy紧紧地皱起眉头，还没等他下一句话问出口来，Jim再次吃痛地呻吟了一声。

McCoy小心翼翼地将他们挪到车轮的背风处，脱下Jim的夹克将他抱在怀里，让那冰冷的身躯一点点地重新温暖起来。

“我把登舰密码告诉Seria了。”半晌，Jim开口。

“你……什么？”McCoy震惊地问道，“为什么？”

Jim轻笑了一声，却因这动作扯到伤口而微微呻吟。他没有回答，只是闭上眼睛摸索着抓住McCoy的手掌，十指纠缠。

泥浆一样的海浪在几十米外翻腾冒泡，空气中始终飘着挥之不去的硫磺味。McCoy盯着Jim干燥发裂的双唇，深深地吻了下去。


	8. Epilogue

一天又一天，Jim缓慢而坚定地恢复着。他们在废弃的避难所里做爱，McCoy用保险套袋子里仅有的一点润滑油缓慢而仔细地扩张着Jim的入口。慢，慢得Jim想要沮丧地大声尖叫，拽过McCoy的双唇来疯狂亲吻，却一次次地被他摁回在毯子上，伸进一根，两根，三根手指仔细地旋转扩张，偶尔擦过前列腺上那甜蜜的一点，让Jim的眼前爆裂出一阵白光。

直到最后，那紧致的入口松软得如同黄油一般，McCoy才一点点插入进去。无止境的扩张让Jim的每一根神经都敏感得发抖，McCoy阴茎上的每一寸摩擦都清晰得毫发毕现。这太多了，Jim忽然慌乱无比，觉得自己全身上下连同灵魂一般暴露无遗，在那双外科医生的精准双手下被拆解重装成一片片，毫无躲藏之地。

Jim呜咽着抓紧了McCoy的肩膀，不知应该将他拉近还是推开。

“嘿，”McCoy像是看穿了Jim的慌乱一般，伏身下来用力亲吻着他的嘴唇，阴茎仍旧在敏感的入口缓慢地插入抽出着，直到两人都大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁。“嘿，Jimmy，看着我。看着我的眼睛。你做得很好。棒极了。我在这儿，你哪也不许去。知道了吗？”

Jim所有的回复被下一个深吻全部堵住。这里就是了，Jim最后一个逃跑的机会。最后一个推开McCoy，远远跑开的机会。可Jim只是歪过头来，任由自己更深地埋进那个吻里。

*

在十五公里外的海岸边，他们遇见了两个人。

女人皮肤黝黑，修长健壮的双腿裹在长靴中。男人背手站在一旁，留着齐眉的刘海，眉毛斜飞入鬓。

“你们是抵抗组织的人？”Jim吃惊地问。McCoy跟他说过，传闻里西边建起了个小型的抵抗组织，研究逆转血清，收留过往行人。头领是个黑皮肤的女人，与一个尖耳朵的男人。听说他们已经聚集了十来个成员了，正在研究净化水源与恢复土地种植力的方法。然而这些日子里谣言四处纷飞，谁也不敢确定。

黑发女人点点头，收起手枪放回枪套里。尖耳朵男人向前踏出一步，朝他们额首示意。

“欢迎来到进取号。”

 

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 完结啦，谢谢大家的观看。一直很想写Post-Apocalyptic AU的，终于在McKirk得偿所愿。感谢大家的Kudos和回复（比心
> 
> 当初设定结局时是在“Jim和Bones一起上船”和“Jim和Bones一起留下”中选择的。最后选择Bones拒绝上船，Jim也留在地球上，把存活的机会让给Seria这个结局，归根到底是觉得Enterprise上的每个船员都会舍己为人，把求生的机会首先让给他人。哪怕像Jim一开始青涩犯错，伤害了无辜的人，最终也会成长蜕变，变成无私无畏的Captain Kirk。也只有在那个时候，他才能找到属于他的Enterprise。无论是在哪个平行宇宙里，这点是不会变的。
> 
> 而Bones则是那个见过Jim最好的一面，也见过Jim最坏的一面，从始至终无论高潮低谷一直陪在他身旁的人。无论在ST宇宙还是这篇AU里，始终都是这样。


End file.
